muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Erm... hi. Hello. Sorry to bother you but you're top of the list of admins so I though I should pop over and explain something. It seems only right. To cut a longer story slightly short, I'm a facebook user and occasional code monkey and I know someone who's also on facebook who likes the muppets (mobile phone ring tone theme tune; buys the DVDs etc; etc..). So anyway, I thought it would be nice if she could have some muppets on her facebook profile page. So I had a look about and found your wiki (good work BTW). So I checked out your license and I think all your stuff is under creative commons or GNU of some flavour so I wrote a simple little PHP script. What it does is wake up every hour and read one of your pages for one of the muppet characters (text only - loads no images from your server) and parses it. Extracts the URL for the thumbnail image and the first paragraph of the descriptive text from the page. It then passes these to facebook which will come back and hit your server for the image in question which ends up in a box on the profile page with the description on her (and anyone else who adds the widget's) profile page. It only loads the image once from your server irrespective of the number of users. Every twenty four hours the script comes back to your server and loads and parses the 26 pages (a-z) of the index list page only of all articles in the category muppet character to build up an up to date list so it can pick a random character from them. The facebook app's url is http://www.facebook.com/apps/application.php?id=2487941090. You probably have to be a member to view. On the facebook profile page addition that users get I've made the picture be an anchor that links back to the original wiki page so you will get direct hits from anyone who decides to click the picture out of curiosity. There's nothing else added apart from a title bar (annaroos's* Random Muppet Thing) and the first paragraph of your text from the article in question. There's no adverts or any revenue derived in any way. I sent it to the friend in question and thought nothing much more about it. She sent it to 2 friends and said it was difficult finding a working link to add it so I submitted it to the public app directory last week so it could be searched for by name. I had a look on Friday and 50 people had added it. Today there's 138 people have added and kept it and it seems to be going up. People seem to just like muppets and it seems like it has sort of self propagated. It may seem like I'm making a big thing about nothing but my 9-5 is developing open source software so my personal take is that irrespective of the legal rights and wrongs you should never rob another man's rhubarb. I would hate for one of you guys to get sent it through another avenue and think I was taking the mickey or something. It isn't hitting your server much more than a bit of casual browsing but even so I wanted to pop over and say 1/ sorry for appropriating your data surreptitiously 2/ no 'theft' was intended 3/ if you'd like me to turn it off then I of course will immediately 4/ if you're happy to leave it but would like any additional links or copyright or anything adding or it changing in any way then I would of course comply. You can have the thing to host yourselves if you'd prefer. Ping me on simon.mcqueen@gmail.com if you need to discuss. Thanks for your time. *annaroo being the name of the giftee. Sm 00:54, 9 November 2007 (UTC) What's the latest? Is everything going okay at Wikia? Did you get my last email about Sunday? Please let me know and take care. --MuppetVJ 03:17, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Still waiting to hear from you ... hope you're okay ... --MuppetVJ 16:57, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Updates Hi, Danny! I know you're busy, but I was wondering when the statistics will be updated. Also, I just got 3 sealed Sesame LP's I never had before, so guess what I'll be doing all weekend? -- Ken (talk) 05:45, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Digitally transferring them, I hope ... which ones are they? I may be interested in an online swap. --MuppetVJ 06:21, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::The stats haven't updated on the site since October 24th... I'm in the middle of fighting with the Wikia tech folks about fixing the stats so they work more reliably. Sorry about that! -- Danny (talk) 07:11, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::No problem! I thought it might be something like that, since a while back they were actually changing every day. Plus I know there's all the skin changes and other stuff going on. I hope everything works the way you want it to soon! -- Ken (talk) 15:02, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, me too! -- Danny (talk) 16:14, 3 November 2007 (UTC) The Sources I Used I looked up all of the episodes on Google, one by one. I just typed the title in; one of the sources I saw was the Internet Movie DataBasehttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0086764/episodes. Try looking at these. Just type in the episode title of the show I changed the airdates on, and there might be a few sites where it might say that date. Also, from looking at those different episodes, it looks like they aired weekly. I also have something else to say -- is it all right if I add those YouTube links for the songs in the different Muppet Babies episodes? Why not talk with the owner of those videos. If you agree, please let me know. -- Matt H. 20:43, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :Oh, you're totally right -- my bad. The dates we had for those episodes were messed up. I'm glad you posted the sources! :As for the YouTube links... I don't know where we are with YouTube links right now. We have some of them, but we're not crazy about them, because videos get taken down, and then we've got a bunch of dead links on the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 21:18, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::Well, now that you know this mistake, should I change it back to the way I last edited it, or should someone else? -- Matt H. 21:43, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I took care of it. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 21:48, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Madrigal Alphabet page OK? I've wanted to add a page for the Madrigal Alphabet cartoon (which appears in Episodes 1093 and 2615. Considering the prominence of those episodes (both milestones for Sesame Street ) and its place on the Old School DVD set, Madrigal Alphabet deserves a place of its own here. What information would I need to give besides the artist's name? Please let me know so I can look up the missing details... -- Ingeborg 21:15, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Song of belly button Heya. Do you still have all those SS Magazines? Can you check the information you added here and verify if it's the "baker" films you meant? —Scott (talk) 03:37, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Better yet, can you scan it nice and big and upload it? Can you also scan your CTW episode guides for Episode 0086, Episode 0121 and Episode 0116? Also nice and big? Thanks! —Scott (talk) 03:42, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks for Car(ry)ing! Thanks for picking the Carry Abouts, and also for your additions! I didn't know that was Mike Smollin! -- Ken (talk) 20:30, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Aaaaaaayyyyy!!!! I loved your Tough Pigs article on Halloween costumes! One thing though. I'll have you know that I was Fonzie at least twice, and it always went over well. (Maybe it was a West Coast thing!) -- Ken (talk) 04:20, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Of course it went over well! Everybody loves the Fonz. -- Danny (talk) 10:12, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oh. Okay. I read the line about all there being left was Strawberry Shortcake and Fonzie, and that "nobody wants to wear a Fonz mask on Halloween", to mean that nobody wanted to be him, and that you'd get made fun of if you wore that. Although now that I think about it, maybe by the time Strawberry Shortcake came along (1982-1984), Happy Days was about to be cancelled, and I wore mine way back when the show was still new and fresh and good (1976-1979). -- Ken (talk) 01:14, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Hi There! Hey, thanks for the welcome. I'm very new to this Wiki thing so I'm not real certain how to link things, the titles should be linked in the Somebody Come and Play on a Rainy Day page but I could not figure how. Also, I can provide pictures of two of the Japanese local cds (I own them), the third I mentioned is one I don't have yet but will soon. Are there any record pages that need info or pictures? I have almost all the Sesame Street albums! Just let me know. -- Enelar 18 October 2007 :That's awesome, we can definitely use the help! It takes a minute to get used to how things work on a wiki, but you'll pick it up soon. Here's a couple tips to get started. :When you want to make a link, just put two double brackets around the phrase, like this: Kermit the Frog. That creates a link to the Kermit the Frog page. :When you write a talk page message like this, you should sign your message by typing ~~~~ at the end. That adds your name and the date. :You should take a look at the -- there's a lot of info there about how to edit and add stuff. But also feel free to just try stuff, and make mistakes -- that's how everybody learns it. :I left a message for Ken, who's our big record expert, and I told him to come say hi to you. He'll probably be on the wiki tonight, and he'll be able to tell you what info we're looking for. But feel free to browse around in the Sesame Street Albums category, and see what's there. :Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny (talk) 16:28, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Image Use Hi, I'm not sure if this is the right place. I would like to use images of Roosevelt Franklin, Kingston Livingston III, Rosita and Elmo in a paper that is being published as part of an e-book. How would I go about finding out if this is o.k. or not? You can respond at puppetrix@rocketmail.com Thanks, Heidi :Hi, Heidi -- You would have to ask somebody at Sesame Workshop. I really don't know. -- Danny (talk) 19:38, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Sraid Sesame Again Hey, I know you're busy with all the other Wikis, and haven't been checking your talk page as much, but when you get a chance, I'd still like your input on Talk:Sraid Sesame. I don't like using an article title which we know isn't being used, but likewise, it's unclear what the on-air title as at this point. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:32, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :Hey babe: I'm sorry I didn't respond before... I just responded. -- Danny (talk) 01:58, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks. I was starting to feel neglected. Sniff. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:54, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Vote for Pedro Sweetums! Hey, Danny! I was just wondering if Sweetums passed his nomination. -- Ken (talk) 04:23, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, all it needed was three, so it passes. I assume Danny's just been busy this week and forgot to do the honors. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:26, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Carlos Hey Danny, Don't know if you have seen the news wires this morning on the new Sesame Street DVD about war injuries, but I'm going to upload the picture of Carlos, her father. I wish I had time to throw together a page this morning, but I don't. Let me know if you want a copy of the AP article emailed to you, but I'm sure you'll see it on the news wires all weekend long. ''Nate (talk) 14:58, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives Newbie Hi, a Muppets fanatic from the UK here. I only know the basics of Wiki but have got loads of UK released memorabilia from the 80s to present day. I have uploaded a few image files but don't really know how to include them on the corresponding pages. Any help or assistance would be greatly appreciated cos I would love to be a part of this site. Mister Superstar 15:01, 16 November 2007 (UTC)